


Conflict of Interest

by thisavros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Detective - AU, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow burn Supercorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisavros/pseuds/thisavros
Summary: National City's Finest find themselves overworked and underpaid when Supergirl frequently takes "liberties" on cases, often mishandling evidence and suspects. Lead by former Special Agent Sam Arias, the new Special Crimes Unit, dealing with Aliens and Metahumans, colloquially known as the ET, finds itself in the middle of one of the worst cases in NCPD history. The gang made up of Arias and the often intoxicated, scotch-drinking Lena Luthor, is accompanied by Detective Maggie Sawyer, Special Agent Alex Danvers, and Captain Querl Dox of the Four-Seven.AKA Detecives AUSupercorp Slow-Burn





	1. Easy Bake Ovens (and Other Turf Wars)

Kara beamed as she circled the precinct, swooping low to deliver the armed robber safely.

 

“Maggie!” She called out, triumphantly smiling as she waited. The woman in her grasp grumbled as the man continued sagging against Kara, having fainted the second they began flying.

 

Maggie strode out of the glass doors cursing under her breath as one hand held her coffee and the other attempted to wrangle her blazer on. “It’s Detective Sawyer while we’re on the job. And Supergirl  _I’ve told you_  that you can leave our perps at the crime scene, we can handle it.” She reached out to support the woman as uniformed officers helped to handcuff the man, and get him inside.

 

“It’s really not a problem!” Kara beamed handing them over. She pulled a face as the man slid against her shoulder still unconscious, “Sorry... this one slobbers.”

 

Maggie shook her head lightly to herself, stopping for a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose as the robbers were taken into the building. She let out a short breath of air, before looking to the ground and wiping her brow. “No, Supergirl. What I mean is that it  _would be_  helpful if you left them at the scene, that way we can use the account of their arrest in court-“

_“_ Sorry,” Kara interrupted, sheepishly holding out a crushed ball of metal and plastic.

 

Maggie huffed looking up. She took a long swig of her coffee before chucking the paper cup into the public garbage. “Tell me those aren’t the guns?” Maggie caught Kara’s eye, desperate.

 

Kara glanced away not meeting her gaze, a crinkle forming between her brow. “I’ll just... go then?” She asked smiling hesitantly, already floating away.

 

“Supergirl,” Maggie called out.

 

“Yeah?” Kara said immediately touching down, smiling confidently again.

 

“The guns please?” Maggie held out a plastic bag for the evidence.

 

“Right! Right away,” Kara nodded over enthusiastically, bagging the contents before leaving hurriedly.

 

Maggie sighed shaking her head as Supergirl flew away. She handed the bagged evidence to a uniformed officer beside her before following them into the precinct.

 

“Sawyer!” Her boss, Captain Dox called out, as he rose from his desk in his office and made his way out of his office.

 

Maggie groaned before feeling her phone buzz, and sighing exasperatedly. She answered and put the phone to her ear, holding it with her shoulder as she whipped out a notepad and a pen. “Yes Agent Danvers?”

 

“How did you know it was me?” came Alex’s reply from over the phone. “This number is secured and cannot be traced-“

 

“-Look I don’t have time for this... whatever this is.” Maggie brought her hand to her phone again looking up at the ceiling shutting her eyes. She could feel her boss eyeing her expectantly. “So on what grounds does the FBI expect me to ignore Supergirl’s interference this time?”

 

“Jurisdiction. The bank's deposits are insured by a federal agency.”

 

“Uh huh. It’s always a matter of  _jurisdiction_  with you, Danvers.” Maggie huffed as she pressed the phone between her shoulder and her ear once again, pocketing the notebook.

 

“Maggie-“

 

“You cost me a coffee break, Danvers.” She cut Alex off, dropping the call. She looked up at her cross armed boss giving her an expectant look, as she slid the phone into her pocket. “Jurisdiction.” She shook her head as an answer. She rubbed her temple walking past him, plopping down on her chair behind her desk.

 

“So you can’t give me anything?” Captain Dox touched his fingers together in front of him, a quirk of his that the Four-Seven had come to recognize. He turned to face her behind her desk.

 

“You know how it is boss. I’ll work with them, see if I can get any leads. But if we step on their toes too much, you know they’ll challenge us entirely and snap up the case.”

 

“They're not going to take this to federal court. The robbery was small scale, a robbery of less than the seventy-five thousand dollars needed to qualify this as a federal case. We always end up trying these cases in court.”

 

Maggie shook her head as she chewed the inside of her cheek, before swirling her chair a little to grab a pile of documents and plopping it down in front of her. “At least we get to try ‘em, boss”

 

Captain Dox nodded at her before waking to the break room, mug in hand, presumably for another coffee. “You can take that break, Sawyer,” he called out behind him, ignoring when Maggie fell back in her chair in relief. “Lord knows you get bustled around by them the most out of everyone in this godforsaken precinct...” he muttered walking out of earshot.

 

Just as Maggie began to busy herself with her paper work her phone rang once again. Seeing the blocked caller ID she sighed and kicked her chair back from her desk. She stood, grateful she had kept her blazer on, as she took the call and turned to walk out of the bullpen. “Yes, Danvers. I’m on my way, just text me the address.” She interrupted before Alex could even get a word out. She unlocked her squad car door with a click as she approached it, sliding in and turning the key in the ignition. “You know I can’t be on the phone as I drive.”

 

“It’s called speakerphone, dumbass.”

 

“It's called concentration, Big-Mouth. Tall people just don't get it. When you're short and can barely see over the wheel, a phone call-” Maggie cut herself off letting out a huff of air. “Whatever, Danvers. Get me coffee, I’ll be there in fifteen.” Maggie hung up the phone and backed her car up, leaving her parking spot.

 

It took her a less than 10 minutes to pull up to the crime scene, and Maggie was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by an Alex obediently holding out a coffee for her. 

 

“Agent Danvers! Always a pleasure.” she drawled sarcastically as she stepped out of her car and accepted the coffee. 

 

Alex gave her a pointed look.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes smirking. “Let’s stop pretending you’d give me half of the confidential information you do, if you didn’t secretly feel like we are in a coffee addicts anonymous meeting every time you’re a little stumped on a case, need my help and have had a little too much coffee.”

 

Alex shrugged. “I can't always give you all the details-“

 

“Uh huh. I get it you’re the cool ass FBI Agent, Danvers.” Maggie walked past her, ducking under the yellow tape as she made her way to a car trunk that was open, with a body inside it. “What do we have here?”

 

Alex walked up to join her, sipping her coffee lightly. “Laceration around the neck. We’ve sent any DNA from under the fingernails to a lab to get checked-“

 

“-a lab I presume I don’t have jurisdiction to get a paper trail from to corroborate the evidence’s admissibility-“

 

“-the evidence will be admissible. You'll find the FBI's affidavit on your desk. Don’t worry.”

 

Maggie shook her head scribbling down any information in her notepad. “Can I get a sample to test?” She asked pulling out a bag.

 

Alex sighed looking at her, not moving to take her bag. “Your tech is an easy bake oven compared to-“ Alex hesitated mid sentence seeing Maggie looking on pointedly. Alex shook her head huffing. “Fine. Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you-“

 

“Let’s stop pretending that this is one of those cases you would be _gracious_ enough to let the DA's office take to trial. That is a blue ass alien and so far we've never taken an extra-terrestrial species to court. I just have a theory and want to be able to test it for myself.”

 

“Already have a theory huh?” Alex laughed goodheartedly, before bagging the evidence for Maggie and handing it to her.

 

“Whatever it is it's incorrect.” came an approaching disinterested voice with a matter-of-fact tone. “Luthor.” She introduced herself, not meeting their surprised looks as she walked right past Alex and straight to the body.

 

“What do you think you are doing?” Alex snarled, as Lena crouched down to examine the body. “This is my crime scene, you’d better show some identification-“

 

“I have something better.” A second figure followed Lena, handing Alex a paper and holding out a badge. “Detective Arias. I’m with the Three-Nine homicide, but we’re here on Bureau assignment. We have the FBI’s explicit jurisdiction."

 

Alex huffed, taken aback by actual FBI interference. “What are you?” Alex remarked irritably rolling her eyes as she took in their suits. “White collar?” She sassed.

 

“Arias.” Maggie crossed her arms as they locked eyes.

 

“Sawyer.” Sam smirked lightly as Alex turned to take a look at the paper she had fished out.

 

Their bitching match in the form of exchanged smirks, crossed arms and pointed looks was interrupted by Lena, who was examining the body up close. “The laceration was obviously caused by the rope around the neck however the wrist under the rope is not so much as bruised. Amateur.” She leaned back a little and continued on, her tone flat. “Lacknof bruising suggests these knots were tied post-mortem. Left handed by the way. The killer obviously was attempting to draw attention away from the laceration. However that doesn't add up, because from my initial assessment the victim bled out instead of choking.” Lena moved closer and poked the cut around the victim’s neck with the tip of her pen. As she glanced inside she snorted lightly in recognition. “The killer was obviously not a hunter species as they had little biological knowledge of the victim. For example, the oesophagus on this species is on the side of the throat, however the depth of the laceration at the back of the neck indicates that there rope was tightened from the front,” Lena stood up, miming in demonstration, “like this.” She sighed and grit her teeth together, “It’s possible the killer had the wrong target. The MO could suggest that the target was a Dunren.”

 

“Why would you suggest that?” J’onn walked over with what seemed to be an FBI official.

 

“The Dunren are an increasingly common alien species in National City, who happen to also be blue. They immigrated from Martin’s Creek after a case with an admittedly different MO. The easiest access to their oesophagus is from the back of their neck. Therefore this case either had a perp who didn’t know what they were doing yet killed their intended target, or a knowledgable killer who killed the wrong target.”

 

“You sure don’t sound like White Collar.” Alex scoffed before turning to J’onn. “Director Henshaw, Perhaps as an ME I should be-“

 

“That’ll be all,” the FBI official finally spoke up. “Arias. Take these back to the Three-Nine. This is our crime scene now.”

 

Alex was just about to challenge him when J’onn sent her a look and guided the two of them away.

 

“How are there crime scene battles between two factions of the Bureau?” Maggie questioned as they moved out of earshot and Alex was still fuming. “And how did Arias and Luthor manage-“

 

“You know them?” Alex questioned.

 

“Only by reputation and cop conventions. We’ve had no formal introductions, though I’ve got nothing but respect for them.” Maggie muttered, fully knowing that she did indeed respect the crap out of them, she just didn’t want to admit it to their faces.

 

J’onn spoke in a low voice as he sighed lightly. “I’ll get jurisdiction back, don’t worry, Agent Danvers.”

 

“She’s right you know?” Alex crossed her arms and looked up at J’onn leaning on one hip, her expression twisted into a scowl. “There have been messy cases with blue species more recently. Martin’s Creek may be our best lead so far. I’m thinking either someone just despises the colour blue or we’ve got an intergalactic hit with messy responses.”

 

“We’ll talk about this at debrief.” J’onn stated firmly, before bidding them goodbye as he walked away.

 

“Well. That case is over before it even started.” Maggie sighed turning to Alex laying a light hand on her bicep. “I know it must have bruised your black heart and special agent ego, but I know just the thing to cheer us up,” she joked lightly.

 

“If it’s got beer I’m there.”

 

“Booze, pool and my sexy ass,” Maggie grinned as she led them to her squad car. “What’s wrong?” She frowned noticing Alex still looked sullen.

 

“Fucking Luthor and Arias.” Alex grumbled. “ _Detectives_  stealing my cases.”

 

“Oi, Puppy Danvers stop it with the bruised ego. My little gay heart can’t take all the pouting. I should be offended right now.” Maggie chastised jokingly. She sighed as it seemed to have no effect. “Look, I’ll do my best to get you any information possible, and I’ll get in touch with my contacts,” Maggie pocketed her notepad and the evidence, before scrolling through her phone. “Any specific witnesses I should steer clear from?”

 

“You can talk to our witnesses once Director Henshaw gets our case back,” Alex said hesitantly, awkwardly adjusting her holster at her hip.

 

“Right, but I can’t approach them already associated with the feds because that would tip off all my contacts to never so much as breathe in my direction again. Everything has its time and place.” Maggie kept typing, looking up briefly in order to slide a piece of paper Alex had scribbled down names on into her pocket. “Thanks, Danvers.”

 

“If only your sources felt confident enough to confide in us directly...” Alex muttered offhandedly, rubbing at her temple on the side of her eye.

 

“Them talking to the feds?” Maggie laughed, glancing quickly at Alex. “No offense...”

 

Alex shook her head dismissively. “Yeah, none taken,” she laughed hesitantly.

 

“I think you forget that they’re aliens... and well, you have the capacity to have a confidential alien jail that no one knows about... we don’t.” Maggie chuckled finally switching off her phone and looking up at Alex. “But don’t worry. You ain’t getting rid of me that easy, Danvers. Eight o’clock. Get a watch and wear some leather. I’ll text you the address.” 

 

“Leather?”

 

“Alien dive bar,” Maggie smirked as they made it to her squad car, and she slid in. “And the leather is just to distract from the fact that you’re obviously just another jittery fed.”

 

“Am not!” Alex called out exasperatedly as Maggie pulled away.

 

“Was that Maggie? Did I just miss her? Awnnnn, I like Maggie,” Kara rambled touching down next to Alex in full Supergirl gear.

 

“I’m sure you do,” Alex laughed relaxing knowing her sister didn’t realise Maggie’s recent developing annoyance with anything Supergirl related. “We need to hurry to the DEO, we need to debrief with J’onn before my meeting tonight.”

 

“Meeting?” Kara frowned before taking off with Alex on her feet. Setting them down on the DEO balcony, Alex stepped off and immediately started scrolling through her phone, getting updated on the current situation at the DEO. “But what about sister’s night?” She pouted.

 

Alex sighed looking up, knowing full well she couldn’t resist the pout. “You should come.”

 

“Really?” Kara perked up immediately beaming.

 

Alex groaned. “Yes. But as Supergirl because I can’t have you drinking alien alcohol around Maggie-“

 

“I only drink club soda-”

 

“I shouldn’t be discussing or working a classified case around my journalist sister.”

 

Kara nodded determinedly. “Yes! That makes sense. So I’ll be  _super_  stealthy as Supergirl!”

 

Alex rolled her eyes lightly, smiling at Kara who was striking the Supergirl pose beaming. She shook her head laughing to herself, somewhat concerned but mostly glad that Kara had such a positive and naive spirit to her. “That’s right.” She answered not having the heart to tease her sister.

 

∙†∙

 

“They’re all... aliens...” Alex whispered at Maggie as she looked around, hand on her holstered gun.

 

“None of that!” Maggie admonished in a whisper, knocking Alex’s grip of her gun. “You already knew this was an alien dive bar! You’re drawing attention to us! Do you think just drawing out a gun in be middle-“

 

“Maggie!” Kara floated behind Maggie, clad fully as Supergirl, making Maggie jump out of her skin.

 

“Give a girl some warning,” Maggie muttered before turning and plastering on a smile. “Supergirl! Good to see you! If you don’t mind Agent Danvers and I will just be...” she trailed off as she led Alex away.

 

“It’s an Alien gun!” Alex whispered conspiratorially as she followed Maggie’s lead.

 

Maggie groaned as she let her head fall back. “That doesn’t make it better, Danvers!”

 

“Oh come on,” Alex grinned, still whispering. “Tell me you don’t want to see it.” She grinned turning to the bartender and ordering two beers.

 

“I don’t want to see it.” Maggie deadpanned, swiftly grabbing her beer.

 

“Fine,” Alex smirked as she sipped her beer. “I won’t-“

 

“Ugh. Just show me the gun.” Maggie groaned not being able to contain herself.

 

Alex brought the gun out, under the lip of the bar, holding it in the light for Maggie to examine.

 

Maggie nodded approvingly. “Fine. That’s really cool okay, Danvers?” She admitted lowly rolling her eyes.

 

Alex quickly holstered the gun, pushing Maggie’s shoulder lightly. “I knew you thought I was cool. Underneath that cops don’t like feds bullshi-“

 

“I gave you a compliment. Don’t screw it up.” Maggie rolled her eyes again, goodheartedly. “We’re here for a job. Let’s do it.”

 

Meanwhile, Kara, being left by Maggie and Alex, muttered under her breath. “That’s fine. Just leave me here. Alone. Just...” she trailed off sighing, as she realised Alex was long gone. She picked a spot on the bar away from Maggie and Alex, ordering a club soda and snacking on salted peanuts in her boredom, ignoring the barista’s disapproving looks as he kept needing to fill up the bowl. 

 

“This sure is a sight. Supergirl in a bar,” a voice drew Kara out of her boredom, making her jump slightly.

 

“You know,” she replied awkwardly turning to face the woman who had just sidled up to her. “Alien bar...” she said gesturing around. “Alien...” She motioned up and down.

 

Lena laughed, and Kara found her breath caught in the way the icy green eyed woman’s laugh seem to shiver through Kara’s body. Her porcelain skin glinting blue under the cool light scattered through the bar. “I caught as much.”

 

Kara smiled gently, unable to form words, gaping slightly as the woman walked away, two drinks in hand, towards a table with another gorgeous woman.

 

Lena leaned in to Sam whispering. “I’ll pick Ruby up from Laurel’s. Good luck on your date.”

 

“We’ve been waiting for half an hour. I don’t think she’s going to show.” Sam frowned as she ran her finger along the rim of her glass.

 

“Either way, hot detectives incoming.” Lena saw out of the corner of her eye. “You stay and enjoy the night, I’ll be home.” She kissed Sam on the temple before swiftly leaving.

 

Kara had blinked out of her stupor, as Maggie and Alex approached her.

 

“Hey, wasn’t that Luthor?” Alex asked sidling up to Kara.

 

Kara had nodded wordlessly, scared that her voice would betray the panic the woman had set in.

 

“How do you know her?” Alex narrowed her eyes.

 

“I- I don’t,” Kara laughed weakly. “It’s just her eyes are like  _green_ , and distracting-“

 

“Let’s go talk to them.” Maggie said firmly cutting off Kara and eyeing her suspiciously.

 

Alex turned her gaze to Maggie, only to shrug half heartedly, gulp down the rest of her beer before following Maggie. As Kara turned to follow Alex she looked up to Maggie holding out her hand for Sam to shake. Kara immediately wondered where the mysterious green eyed ‘Luthor’ woman had gone.

 

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by Maggie saying, “I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer and this is Agent Alex Danvers. I don’t believe we were given the chance to get aquatinted earlier today.

 

Sam gave them an easy smile. “Detective Sam Arias.” She accepted Maggie’s outstretched hand into a warm shake. “I apologise for my associate Lena Luthor today, she can be a little...  _unaware_  of social formalities.”

 

But Kara was lost to the rest of their conversation. So that was the name of her gorgeous stranger. Lena Luthor.

 

From the easy way she approached Kara as Supergirl to the way she got Kara flustered without so much as a introduction, Kara couldn’t tell whether Lena was intentionally cocky or simply being friendly in an awkward situation. Either way, Kara vowed to get a proper introduction next time they met, not entirely sure why she was so confident they would meet again.


	2. Sunbathing in December

National City’s Thirty-Ninth Precinct was a hub for chaos and disorganisation. Detectives struggled their way through perps cuffed to hand railings and suspects crammed into interrogation rooms, with the doors open and the one-ways shattered. The strides between the bullpen and the stairs leading to Forensics and the centre for uniformed officers were filled with civilians waiting for processed perps, and general members of the populous.  More often then not, the police station seemed void of honest people. Police Officers included. Less than a year ago, the detectives and senior officers had occupied the floor above with the better view, but setting up shop on the ground floor made for the easiest access to the doors and bypass the need for firefighter poles. They had after all, chased multiple perps caught stealing from the station itself, lost to the gutters that stretched between the buildings in this neighbourhood. They also did not have Supergirl to deliver perps to them, this side of town. Getting out of those precinct doors could mean life or death for a civilian, caught in a crossfire.

The Thirty-Ninth Precinct was lost in a part of National City, seemingly untouched by the glory and heroics that followed Supergirl. There was an unspoken rule, that where Supergirl interfered, the detectives no longer showed concerned. Perhaps the only way some extra-terrestrial species found their way to get true and honest help, was through the grit and grime that encompassed the justice that the Thirty-Ninth Precinct promised. The muddy truth found in the officers who lived it all and would do anything for their people. After all, many had been offered promotions to bigger precincts with newer technology, more funding, and better Captains. However, their team worked well together like rusty cogs dripping with oil – somehow, in the broken moving pieces, frictions, and fire, Sam Arias and Lena Luthor had found their home, with Lena in the detectives chair and Sam where the perp being booked would sit.

Throughout the day, Lena would glance at Sam, behind the pile of papers and carelessly organised case files that separated them. The keys on the keyboard would click endlessly and the dented nameplate reading ‘Detective’ would often fall off the desk, when the Sergeant would let newly assigned cases clunk carelessly onto the laden table without regard. Sam’s feet on the table, and the easy way she would poke Lena with the tip of her shoe, made Lena’s chest ache. Ache in a way that made Lena feel like there was an empty cavity – raw and bloodied – that was simultaneously comfortingly and excruciatingly filled, with the way Sam existed in Lena’s space.

Lena was hopeless. After years as an AUSA accomplice to the Former Special Agent Sam Arias, the duo where done in by one mission. A mission where they had grown so far apart that the bridge still seemed irreparable. A mission where the reason for their chosen demotions from the Federal section had quite literally been born. Ruby.

And so, Lena sat through days at the Three-Nine, behind the desk with the faulty ‘Detective’ nameplate and a wheelie chair featuring two wheels, a rock and a tennis ball as she masqueraded as a detective daring anyone to mention her true statues as an unemployed ADA, about to get disbarred. Lena figured that she had always been good at puzzles, and more so, always been good at gutting her feelings and splaying them out to sizzle. There had never quite been anyone who’s nerves were quite as fried where they counted, as Lena’s had been over the past few years.

Like always, Sam found entertainment in Lena’s antics, and comfort in her presence. Their missions were slow and the precinct was loaded mostly with petty crime. The truth was that the life that bothered to inhabit this dump of a municipal in the city were the people who truly had nothing else. Aliens who didn’t want to be singled out, and were too tired from years struggling to escape from whatever hell they were destined to live through, didn’t have the willpower to find the need to fight for their rights on earth. Some were so broken they could barely understand their self worth, let alone find truth in Supergirl’s blinding colours. Some simply wanted to fade into the background. So they lived where people seemed to be forgotten. Where the villain of the week would not head, assuming they had already hit that part of the city, and even the vermin scurried away. Where the streets were gutters, and the buildings seemed ready to be blown away by the smallest puff of air.

This part of the city was fragile, or at least so it seemed, every time Lena felt her lungs aching from heaviness of the dull smoke she puffed from the air.  Lena often felt overcome with the guilt – after the extra seventeen minutes it would take to drive carefully enough to leave this part of the city – when returning to the bright and gleaming lights of downtown. She carried with her a world of burdens in a seemingly different dimension. One where Ruby would exit her secure private school before entering Lena’s luxury SUV, heading either to Lena’s apartment or to the perfect family home that Sam had taken a second mortgage out on – picture-perfect despite the miscoloured blue picket fence and the inclusion of bulletproof glass windows and a coded lock entrance with excess security.

As much as Lena knew that it was true, their new life seemed like a perfect plaster on their old one. A plaster covered with little pink ponies, from a pack that likely dated back to the Cretaceous Period. Sometimes Lena would sense that perhaps the glue was getting too old, or that by chance, the wound required more than a plaster. Their old life would seep through the cuts, and Lena would find herself suffocating at the possibility of dragging Ruby with them down that rabbit hole. This was one of those times.

It had all started with a simple phone call. Sam’s desk phone rang and Lena picked it up with a simple, “Luthor.”

“I’m inclined to remind you that you don’t actually work here,” Sam drawled, not moving to take the phone from Lena.

Sam continued scanning the case file in her hand, watching as Lena held the receiver between her shoulder and ear and noted information down on a spare pad on Sam’s desk.

“Later this afternoon? The DA’s office does not work on your schedule, they answer to court summons. You’d better have it in by three or I’m going to make my way down there myself and –” Lena jumped as Sam flung aside her case file as she reached over desperately and disconnected the phone by slamming her finger into the button where the receiver’s earpiece would rest.

“You almost threatened a cop, Lena.”

“Now you finally understand the measures I have to go to, in order to ensure this place even stays afloat.” Lena seemed to ignore Sam’s outburst. “This is why I need to be here. So that you lot, don’t screw up the cases I need to protect in court.”

“That’s right. You’re an attorney, not a cop –”

“Luthor is our best cop,” Captain Lewis drawled as he walked into the precinct with his own mug of coffee in his hand, pointing it in their general direction as he walked by, “considering she solves all our cases. She’s an honorary detective, a step above just Detective and below Captain.”

“Get someone else to babysit your prize ‘Detective’” Sam scoffed in response as she leaned back in her chair, playing along.

“It’s more like friend sitting,” Captain Lewis laughed as he raised his mug to them in greeting and made his way past them.

“I don’t have friends,” Lena stated simply from where she had her head buried in files. “Conflicts of interest,” she shrugged nonchalantly in explanation, as she busied herself with more work.

The Captain snorted a little as he entered his office, turning back in his doorway to face them. “I need you in my office after I take this call. I should only be five minutes.”

As the Captain turned and shut his door firmly, Sam leaned towards Lena and looked on pointedly.

Lena glared back. “Maybe one day I’ll get to send you to prison for ruining a case thanks to your perky sunshine thing-”

“You know your job isn’t to send people to jail, it’s to prove innocent people, innocent.”

“Guilty until proven otherwise.” Lena mumbled under her breath.

“I’m not entirely sure, that’s how it goes.”

“Stupid sunshine.” Lena stated, still mumbling under her breath, already engrossed in another case file. Lena finally looked up and over at Sam who had simply began to chuckle. Noticing the grin, she groaned and rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t a compliment.” She stated as she stood up and made her way to the Captain’s office with Sam in her trail.

∙†∙

“I have to do this on my own.” Sam whispered.

They had just left the Captain’s office. Sam watched on as Lena’s head fell back against the wall, her eyes scrunched shut, and her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Sam reached and hesitantly took Lena’s hand between hers. “Lee-”

Lena nodded firmly, as she opened her eyes, and squeezed Sam’s hand in hers. “I get it. I guess I do have a lot to work on, here in good old National City. With my hearing coming up…”

“It won’t be long. Just a week or two-”

Lena chuckled darkly, not bothering to correct Sam. Lena knew better than to believe Sam’s comforting words, yet they both chose to find a bliss in Sam’s attempt. Things had changed since Ruby. She had become their number one priority. Here Lena was, heart aching as she held in a sob, at the prospect of letting Ruby’s mother out on an assignment like this one. If Lena could have taken Sam’s place, she would have done so without personal regard.

And so Lena nodded, as she blinked back tears, and dialed Ruby’s school to get Sam on the phone with her daughter. Her eyesight finally blurred over as she walked away down the hall to give the mother-daughter pair the illusion of privacy.

As Lena pulled up to Ruby’s school, she pulled into a parking spot with her jaw clenched, two periods two early, and a fierce determination. She found her way through a side entrance by the gym, avoiding the front door and main office entirely. As she walked through the school, she got lost in the stampede of students, ebbing and flowing past her through the hallway, as they made their way to class in time despite there not being a bell.

From across the hallway, Lena spotted Ruby rushing past her. Gently she reached out and tapped Ruby on the shoulder, causing an annoyed huff followed closely by an excited squeal as Ruby turned around and saw Lena. “Aunt Lena!-”

“Shhh…” she urged Ruby, as she pulled them out of the side door and back towards the car. “Who wants ice-cream and a drawing session at the park, instead of school?”

“Is this a trick question?” Lena laughed as Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at Lena, a puzzled look growing on her face.

∙†∙

Lena sat on the ground facing Ruby. Lena’s puppy, Luca Luthor – adopted shortly after Ruby was born – curled up with his head on Ruby’s stomach as she dozed off. Lena held in a quiet laugh, as his gentle snores, tickled Ruby, who tried hard to keep from letting the sensation alternate her breathing pattern in order to avoid letting the irregularity bother him.

“She’s back,” Ruby spoke quietly, her gaze drifting to the top of one of the taller trees in the park that overlooked the edge of the water.

Lena let her eyes settle on form that floated gently above the tree. It looked almost as if Supergirl was resting entirely on a soft pillow of a cloud, when in reality, Lena could tell that only her cape, truly rested against the leaves. Lena’s hands quickly flipped to a new page in her sketchbook, and with quick strokes, the page filled, with rough layered charcoal, leaving minimal negative space in the form of the highlights that danced through Supergirl’s hair, and cut across her cheek.

Ruby peeked over the top of the notebook, and leaned her head to one side. “The lighting is wrong.”

“I suppose,” Lena, answered, not entirely providing an explanation. She kept her eyes darting between Supergirl and her sketch as the charcoal grazed the paper in quick and unfiltered strokes. She let her eyes guide her and didn’t question her hands interpretation in the moment.

“Mum’s going to be gone for a while, huh?” Ruby’s voice was quiet as she sat up, and shifted Luca’s head to her lap.

 Lena bit her lip. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Ruby nodded silently in response, looking away and back up at the top of the tree, as they basked in the sun, and reveled in the silence. “Where’d she go?” Ruby asked out of nowhere, noticing the superhero had vanished.

Lena picked up her phone and checked her messages. “Small fire at a convenience store on the corner of Richmond and Park.”

“That doesn’t look small…”

Lena’s head snapped up to see a grouchy looking Supergirl, hover down into the park, hair disheveled and a bit of her cape still alight, as she laid down onto a bench opposite them, head back and her hand over her eyes. Lena furrowed her eyes, not sure whether or not to bother the Superhero.

“She’s…” Ruby’s eyes caught the small flame as well.

“Yeah…” Lena seemed helpless at peeling away her eyes.

Just then, Supergirl rolled over, and the small flame that had been contained on Supergirl’s suit, almost licked the wood of the bench. Hurriedly, Lena’s hand reached down, securing around the plastic to go cup, propelling the Iced Cap inside, directly at the Superhero ablaze.

Supergirl snapped up right, looking down at her now coffee decorated suit in shock. “Was that…”

“Sorry…?” Lena mumbled quietly, taken aback as well at her instinctive actions.

“Well… that’s a first,” Supergirl guffawed. She trailed off as she looked up and met Lena’s gaze. “You’re the one from the other night?”

“I suppose my state of semi-intoxication did not make up a socially awkward, fully costumed Superhero at the dive bar then?” Lena laughed lightly, as she hurriedly gathered the napkins that had come with Ruby’s ice cream and pushed herself off the ground, approaching Supergirl. She held them out uncertainly, as she approached Supergirl.

Supergirl readily accepted them, dabbing unsuccessfully at the coffee that had already begun to stick. She sped away for a second, properly disposing of the now empty plastic cup and the napkins. As she returned, she thanked Lena, and looked down at her costume. “You know. I was told I was fireproof.”

“I suppose you are. Your suit may be a different matter.”

Supergirl chuckled at the joke, turning as she heard an awkward shuffle and felt a wet nose nudging her hand. She squealed softly, as she pet the dog, now nuzzling into her side, and smiled gently at the girl who seemed dumbfounded in her presence.

“I’m Supergirl…” she tried as introduction, beaming at the girl. “It’s good to meet you…” she trailed off in hopes that the girl would fill in her name.

After a short moment of awkward silence, Lena drew Ruby into her side and introduced her. “Lena. And this rascal here is Ruby, and that one is called Luca-”

“Supergirl!” A shout across the park from a certain Alex Danvers, cut short their conversation. She rushed her way towards them, with eyes only for the caped hero, who had begun to flush red.

“Agent Danvers.” Lena greeted cordially, as she approached. Her demeanor changing as she pulled Luca away, and sent Ruby off with him.

“Luthor?” Alex took a double take, as she approached them. She shook her head and refocused her attention on the hero. “Where were you? Your earpiece’s signal cut out-”

“Coffee,” Kara and Lena grimaced simultaneously.

“Your tech is definitely Super-proof. We made sure of that. And you’re telling me that coffee… of all things-”

“Her cape was on fire as well-”

“Don’t tell her that!” Kara interrupted.

“Don’t tell her that? Don’t tell her that!” Alex shook her head almost fuming at this point. “I really don’t know what’s going on, but-”

“So  _Special Agent_  Danvers doesn’t know-”

“I’m warning you, Luthor.”

“Al-Agent Danvers!” Kara attempted to let out sternly, resulting in a feeble cry, and two confused looks from Lena and Alex. “We’ll discuss this at the… um…” Kara found herself caught between what she could say in front of Lena as a cop, and as a civilian.

“Go on Supergirl. Off to your secret lab you go.” Lena joked lightly, breaking the tension as she took a step back and reached down for her discarded sketchbook. She pulled on her red jacket and called out for Ruby and Luca.

“See you later, Ruby.” Kara called out after them, eager to please the girl before they left. The flush on Ruby’s cheeks paired with the momentary loss of balance, had Kara feeling giddy. Almost as if a glaring, Alex besides her did not exist.

As the pair and their dog walked away, Kara finally pulled her gaze away and turned to face Alex. “Why are you like this?” her eyebrows furrowed and her fist went to her hips as she assumed the Supergirl pose as a defense.

Alex challenged the stance, with her arms crossed in front of her. The subtle way she leant on her back leg, made Kara feel unstable in the power in her own pose. Kara shifted awkwardly under Alex’s glare.

“You’re supposed to be indestructible, and your equipment should at least be  _coffee_  proof. And you don’t bother finding me  _immediately_!?”

Kara pursed her lips for a second, looking on, before her hands dropped to her side, and her posture gave way. “Okay. That’s fair.” She nodded to herself. “I deserve that.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“She had a dog, and a daughter. I’m indestructible, not heartless!”

“You were on  _fire_. Apparently you’re neither indestructible nor heartless.”

“They also had ice cream,” Kara pointed out as they made their way out of the park to where Alex had parked her motorcycle.

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex sighed, shaking her head. “I can get you an ice cream or ten on our way. But this time I’m buying.”

“I make money too you know!” Kara protested.

“Yes. But in your Supergirl suit you never need it.”

“They’re just being grateful,” Kara played it off. “Gratitude is an important part of anyone’s happiness.”

“Then why don’t I get free ice cream?” Alex challenged.

“You don’t do it for their gratitude,” Kara stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“And you don’t do it for the ice cream.”

“Good point,” Kara shrugged laughing lightly, shoving Alex gently. “Chocolate please.”

∙†∙

As Lena walked away with Ruby, she glanced back at the casual interaction between Agent Danvers and Supergirl. Taking the long way home, Lena stopped by a neighbour’s house, who had a son in Ruby’s grade. With the small request for Ruby to spend the day afterschool over at their house, Lena set off on a research mission that night.

Between warming up leftovers from the fridge, tucking Ruby in for the night, and packing her lunch for the next day, all that could be heard from their living room, was the constant clicking of her keyboard. Lena knew that it was not a coincidence that Supergirl and her suit both defied their invulnerability today. Whatever was in that fire, it was obvious the public did not know about. As much as Lena understood from her time as an AUSA handling delicate cases that required her absolute discretion, that all the information available at any given time was not a good recipe for the public, she also fancied herself above the title of a regular civilian. She needed to know what was going on, and despite knowing whatever FBI faction Agent Danvers worked with could and would handle the situation, Lena couldn’t help herself.

But Lena also held herself back. Without Sam here, she didn’t have anyone else to delegate Ruby duties to, and instead was forced to hack into the security feed of the convenience store instead, looking searching through endless hours of footage looking for any explanation. As the hours slipped by, and many spiked cups of tea later, Lena found herself drifting awake, at the prompting of Ruby’s hand gently shaking her shoulder.

“I made you breakfast,” Ruby smiled lightly at Lena, speaking softly as to not disturb her as she rose from the uncomfortable countertop where she had fallen asleep.

Lena’s stomach flipped in guilt as she saw her laptop closed and Ruby’s bag already packed with the lunch she must have found in the fridge. Two bowls of vanilla yogurt and granola sat in front of the pair of them, and Lena pulled Ruby in and pressed her lips to the side of the little one’s head.

“You’re a good kid, Rubes,” she sighed, before they both busied themselves in preparation for the day. Lena scarfed down the breakfast, before sending Ruby to finish some homework she had forgotten to complete the day before. Lena barely managed to take a cold shower and grab fresh clothes, placing her signature red jacket over the ensemble and shading her eyes with her favourite pair of aviators, before Ruby rushed the pair of them out the door and towards the car.

“Hey, Aunt Lena?” Ruby started as they buckled in and Lena backed out of the driveway.

“Hit me, Rubes. What’s up?” Lena cringed internally, but decided to keep going.

“What’s Supergirl doing on our lawn?”

Lena slammed on the breaks so hard she felt the pair of them slam back into their seats.

“New plan,” Lena looked over at a sunbathing Supergirl, sprawled out like a cat in the sun. “Can the neighbours drop you off please?”

As they left the car, and approached Supergirl, she finally sat up. A worried look grew across Lena’s face as she saw the hero was missing her cape and wasn’t looking even remotely her chipper confident self.

“Hey, Ruby,” Supergirl started sending an awkward smile at the pair of them, before brushing off her suit as she stood up and Lena sent Ruby off towards the neighbour’s house. As the hero’s eyes locked with Lena’s, she bit her lip, not sure where to begin. “I need to ask you a few questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. idek what happened this summer. Guess the nerves of being a first year got to me. I'm back on it now just in time for midterm season! Wooo.


	3. Train Stations and FBI Agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is particularly for FireAndBloodOfHouseLeFay and their biting particularly motivating comment :D I know that I am a slow updater, life happens, but I do stay dedicated. I have learnt my lesson seeing as the latest episode used the Kara-protecting-Lena-as-Kara scene, which in the end I used as inspiration. Still It would have been nice if I did it first :P I hope you stick around!

Supergirl had been the strangest company Lena had ever had the pleasure of entertaining. The hero had spent her time on the couch in front of the window, basking in the warmth of the sunlight that filtered through the glass. She had her head leant back and her eyes shut, a gesture Lena would normally take as trusting. Lena had a hard time trying to remind herself that the sunbathing cat that rolled her head as the sun hit the nape of her neck, was in fact a superhero who didn’t need to worry about closing her eyes for a second, in a stranger’s home.

On the other hand, perhaps she did, as Lena came to find out. The hero asked questions, her voice low and quiet, almost as if to be comforting. Mostly, the hero asked general questions. Whether Lena had spotted any contamination at the park, and whether she was willing to answer a few questions for the FBI, an offer Lena all too willingly accepted. 

Eventually the morning came to an awkward halt, where the hero could not go on in the questioning for fear of offending Lena or crossing a line, and Lena had taken refuge in the kitchen to make a cup of tea for them both. The situation itself was strange and unprecedented for the pair of them. To Lena, Supergirl seemed to be more… fragile than normal. Somehow, Lena could not imagine the practically photosynthesizing hero taking flight in a hurry any time soon.

Yet Lena found herself on the tallest building in town looking over the city.

“You have quite a past…” the hero started gently, her feet hanging carelessly over the edge of the building, as she swung them lightly and leant back on her hands.

Lena laughed sarcastically, finally understanding the mystery surrounding Supergirl’s visit. She sighed taking a seat besides Supergirl, ignoring the look of concern as she flopped down onto the edge of the building. “So your secret government agency researched me-”

“FBI,” Supergirl corrected all too quickly. “It’s not a secret, we like to be transparent.”

Lena laughed quietly to herself, not challenging Supergirl’s correction. “Well then you’d know that my files are sealed. Likely even for you. Which is probably why you are here.”

Supergirl frowned to herself, keeping her eyes on the horizon as she bit her lip.

Lena shot her a glance from the corner of her eye, noticing Supergirl’s distant stare she turned to examine the hero’s worried features. “You need something,” she let out in a quiet breath. “You came here on your team’s instructions, but there’s another reason you’re here.”

“You’re quite the detective.”

“So I’ve been told.” Lena didn’t push the hero, turning to face the bustling city instead.

“If I had a lead for you, would you investigate it?”

“I’m not actually a detective.”

“But as an attorney, you do work for justice?”

“Sure.”

Supergirl stayed quiet for just a bit longer. “This is a delicate matter.” Supergirl started still not glancing at Lena. “It has to do with the people I work with. And if I do tell you anything…”

“Why me?”

“You’re about to get disbarred meaning you have the time.” Supergirl stated simply shrugging. Then she let out a puff of air, seemingly deflating. “You’re working way below your qualifications, pay grade, and this is the perfect opportunity for you.”

“You don’t know me.”

“All I have on you is a classified file stating you were an AUSA and you chose to leave. Observation says you spend all your free time at the Thirty-Ninth precinct investigating alongside Detective Arias. Homicide I believe. ” Supergirl let her head fall. “That’s what I need. An investigator, who knows the law-”

“You may have the right person for the job Supergirl, but there’s a reason we are no longer affiliated with the federal government.” Lena cut the hero off before she divulged too much information. “You’re asking me to investigate the Bureau, and you’re naïve if you don’t understand there is a reason that the files you found are classified.” Lena clenched her jaw, not sure of what to say. She looked down at her hands that she held in front of her. “Take me home Supergirl.”

Supergirl nodded quickly, dropping Lena off in front of her precinct before flying away. Kara had been struggling with the prospect of reaching out to Lena all this time. Since their meeting at the bar, Lena had been a taboo topic for most people at the DEO… making her that much more interesting. Winn had only managed to find limited information of Luthor and Arias in their database, most of which was classified or purposefully wiped.

The truth was that Kara worried. About the aliens that the DEO held without trial and due process. Somehow, she could not bring herself to raise the question with Alex or J’onn on her own. As time went on it got worse. While humans were processed into the care of the actual FBI pending trial, aliens were tested on, to find a place that could hold them. Desperately, Kara had visited Barry on Earth-1, finding designs for the pipeline which held metahumans, but even that was not enough to guarantee it could hold aliens. Eventually, Kara brought the designs back to her earth, applying what she could translate from Kryptonian science. Even then, Kara didn’t feel right about building a prison to contain those who were not afforded due process.

Kara had not felt so unlike herself in a long time. Kara felt guilty for standing by and letting this progress as far as it had gotten, but the truth was that with such a secret organisation, Kara understood holding trial would be close to impossible. Still, her morality would not let it stop weighing her down. Soon enough, Kara began spending her free time researching any challenge on the DEO’s behaviour, finding nothing but classified documents and dead ends. Winn had searched desperately for months; every subsequent arrest twisting at her heart a little more.

Kara watched as Alex would gleefully throw every other alien perp into a cell, and Kara could tell Alex was fuming. Sometimes because Kara had gotten hurt, and other times because Alex had failed herself in some way during the mission. Kara could tell more than anything that Alex was coming from a good place in her heart, yet Kara couldn’t help but feel for the aliens in their cells under the DEO.

∙†∙

“Lu... Lutho-” Sam’s voice crackled through Lena’s earpiece.

It had been two weeks since Sam had left on mission, where Lena could barely breathe not having any communication with Sam. She was used to being in the field with Sam despite all orders and her position. She was used to being armed and having Sam’s back. Knowing Sam was out there with a partner who was not her, chipped at Lena’s heart. Every time she looked at Ruby, she saw the possibility that their misfit of a family could be torn apart at any moment.

Lena had not heard from Sam in the time spanning two weeks. Lena knew the procedure, and it was uncommon for those undercover to communicate with anyone besides their handler and their partners. As much as Lena’s heart ached, she was not one for disregarding procedure on small matters – she much preferred ignoring it on grand occasions when Lena could justify it’s fundamental necessity.

This was not to say that Lena did not enjoy breaking rules. On the contrary, most of Lena’s work had been unconventional to say the least. Perhaps, Lena chuckled to herself, that’s why she was on the verge of disbarment. 

Sam, ignoring procedure however, had become a thing of apparent legend. Ever since Ruby had been born, Sam’s actions were stictly by the book. Only in times of dire need had she followed Lena’s example, and even yet, she had struggled to pull a trigger. Her Captain appreciated the image of the good cop who struggles with violence and working outside of procedural parameters, and uses intellect instead of force to solve problems. Soon enough she was one of the most sought after officers of the NCPD, but she had chosen to remain where she had originally been stationed, the Three-Nine.

Perhaps that is why Lena had grown so anxious that morning when she received an earpiece in the mail. The brown envelop was not of much significance, but the earpiece was an old model, the kind that Lena and Sam were supplied with the first time Sam had been stationed overseas. The kind Lena already had, in case of emergencies, to contact Sam with, connected to her very own satellite, floating through orbit, with no other current purpose. The same satellite that came with the empire that the Luthors had built, from which only shadows and wisps remained.

Lena knew immediately to destroy the earpiece that arrived in the mail. If it was indeed Sam sending the device, it was only a signal to wear her real one and await communication. If it was anyone else trying to trick them, with a bomb or monitoring device, the destruction of the earpiece, the pair of them had ensured could not be anticipated.

Lena had spent the day wearing the earpiece. Half her concentration on the world around her, and all of her heart monitoring the quiet static that bled through the earpiece. What Lena was not expecting was Sam’s voice crackling through the earpiece, in the middle of the train station.  

In the moments following the crackle of Sam’s voice, Lena grew still, drawing Ruby closer to her. She struggled to maintain her expression, her lips quivering only the slightest, before Ruby was beside her. She kept her voice low as she kept conversation flowing with Ruby, still fully ignoring Sam in her ear.

The world around Lena seemed muted. The steady traffic of meandering souls through National City Central Station blurred in Lena’s senses, leaving only the stationary for her to account for. Unnecessarily stationary people, reading the same page of the newspaper didn’t exist outside of comics. No, the people Lena had targeting her were much better trained than that. So Lena looked for subtle clues to direct her to the people after her. Clues such as the unnecessary glances between two people - one stationed by the entrance and the other stationed by the escalator leading to the train platforms. She couldn’t make any sudden movements, but gentle ones would fade into the traffic around her of the National City Central Station populated by a seemingly endless flow of people, late to their trains or anxiously early for anticipated arrivals.

“Do you want a drink from Timmies?” Lena asked Ruby as she walked them towards the coffee shop by the information desk and security booth.

“Can I get a coffee this time?” Ruby looked up at Lena hopefully.

Lena chuckled handing Ruby her credit card. “Maybe try a hot chocolate. As much fun as it is to break your mum’s rules with you, you may enjoy it more than coffee.” She had to keep Ruby distracted for as long as it would take Sam to alert the proper authorities or send them help.

Ruby shrugged as she accepted the card. “You’re one to talk about breaking rules,” Ruby held up the card as she sassed. “This is fraud.”

“Okay, you rascal,” she ruffled Ruby’s hair slightly, chuckling as Ruby ducked away. She smiled lightly as she chastised herself for how soft Ruby made her. Soon enough her perfection kicked in and she tidied Ruby’s hair, tucking the strands behind her ear affectionately.

“On a serious note Mum says, I always do the right thing, no thanks to you. So I will get the hot chocolate.”

Lena held back a chuckle as she feigned a gasp. “You just asked for a coffee and I said no! You’re doing the right thing, thanks to me.”

“And I told you off for fraud. Do I win yet?” Ruby asked smugly crossing her arms and laughing with Lena.

Lena squeezed Ruby’s shoulder lightly as she chuckled. “No one can quite make me laugh the way the pair of you do.”

“Supergirl does. You’re always laughing... well maybe it’s crying. I can’t really tell.”

“That’s called stress crying, Ruby.” Lena chuckled rolling her eyes. “Let me tell you about taxes, kiddo. And how much of my tax money Supergirl is wasting.” Lena let out a sigh, deciding to lighten up the mood. “But, you go to a private school and free health care is a myth Canadians made up. So maybe Supergirl taxes aren’t the worst thing.”

Ruby shook her head adamantly. “That’s not right.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Lena rolled her eyes affectionately. “We get it. You’ve got a heart of gold.” She pulled Ruby into a hug, looking up as she felt eyes on her.

“I contacted the Bureau to send an officer. They’ll have your description.” Sam’s voice crackled through the earpiece again. Lena froze. She kept Ruby pressed against her, using the time looking over the top of her head to scan the area. Sam broke the pause, sighing before she took a breath and let out in a quiet voice. “Take care of her, Luthor.”

“With my life.” Her response was quiet and completely against protocol.

“Thank y-“ Lena barely made out Sam’s choked sob before the feed cut out.

Lena took a breath refocusing on the approaching figure, unsure whether it would be the officer sent to protect her, or an agent sent to take her out.

“Ruby.” She whispered carefully, as she drew ruby in close to her. Lena’s lips pressed desperately into Ruby’s hair as her breath grew warm, flitting wisps of Ruby’s hair as she spoke, struggling to stay calm. “This is a new exercise.”

Lena took a risk. Since a young age, Sam and Lena had been strategic about Ruby’s safety. They introduced precautionary measures into Ruby’s physical vocabulary through exercises to ensure her safety. Some included other FBI agents acting a role, and others included scenarios that Ruby had to use her imagination for. Practising with both ensured Ruby would always react with a level head, whether approached by a danger, fictional or not.

“Alright,” Ruby nodded firmly. “What’s the exercise?”

“Education isn’t all about memorising what you think you’re learning. It’s about understanding what you’re learning so fundamentally, that you can apply it in a new situation.”

“So you’re saying improvise?” Ruby sent her a pointed look.

“Yup, DiCaprio.” Lena glanced quickly away from Ruby at the approaching figure again. “Get that Oscar.”

“He didn’t get an Oscar for improvising. He just got it for acting.”

Lena laughed lightly grateful that Ruby was keeping her cool. “When did you become-“

“-Red coat!” A voice interrupted them, and Lena turned to find Maggie approaching them with a grin, whilst Ruby tensed bedside her.

Maggie watched surprised as in a split second, her hand barely grazing Ruby’s arm, caused Ruby to spin on her left foot, duck under Lena’s elbow and move behind her. Lena turned in response only a breath later, quickly pulling Ruby back and plastering a smile onto her face.

“We know her, Rubes,” Lena whispered playing into the act, pulling Ruby back to her side as if she was simply messing around.

Deep down, Maggie frowned at just how calculated that maneuver was. Ruby made it look as easy as a move taught to a karate yellow belt, but the coordination with Lena’s elbow paired with the fancy footwork told Maggie a different story a story she hoped anyone watching them wouldn’t find particularly interesting.

“She didn’t call you by your name. I thought it was a test.” Ruby looked up at Lena earnestly.

“You did good kid.” Lena assured her in a whisper, her smile still plastered onto her face as she drew Maggie in for a hug. “I take offense to your greeting. I studied in Ireland, I’m definitely not British.” Lena whispered into Maggie’s ear.

Maggie rolled her eyes, careful to keep it looking playful. “It’s that red motto jacket you always wear. Not your accent, Stupid.” She whispered back as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Lena’s cheek playing along.

“Sure...” Lena mumbled already ignoring Maggie as she took her phone out and began to click away at the keyboard.

“She called you stupid.” Ruby piped in.

“She is stupid.” Maggie nodded firmly drawing Ruby into her, in order to keep her between them.

“She’s hacking into the police feed through the security booth using just her phone. She’s definitely not stupid.” Ruby sassed throwing Maggie a pointed look.

“Aw, come on man!” Maggie groaned. “I’m literally the Police!”

“Want to say that any louder?” Lena raised her eyebrow as she kept her gaze locked on her phone and kept typing.

“Give me that,” Ruby reached over and snatched the phone out of Lena’s hands. “You’re trying to hack into the security’s account. Why not just hack into their Wi-Fi and send a message. Either way whoever is receiving it will know something’s wrong.”

“She knows how to hack?”

“If it wasn’t against the law she could probably run a company on her own.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, glancing at Maggie. “I’m not even allowed to have coffee. Just ignore Aunt Lena. She likes to embarrass me.”

∙†∙

Supergirl hovered over the Central Station, far enough away to not cause panic, yet close enough to track Maggie’s movements. The DEO had intercepted the call for help from former Special Agents Arias to the FBI. Decidedly, they had sent in Maggie with the description Sam had provided, but they had also knocked out and stashed the officer that the actual FBI had sent. Their coordination in the past was in part due to the discretion of the FBI’s Agents on the ground. Opting to not question the jurisdiction when given orders, however recently the tide had changed, and most agents Supergirl crosses paths with would not look her in the eye let alone give up their jurisdiction to her.

Maggie’s journey into the Station was closely followed by an unconventional SOS message transmitting from inside the Station security booth, a tactic they had not planned at all, making the DEO hesitate to believe that Maggie was sending it.

So Supergirl rushed in, laser eyed ablaze and super strength rampant, only to be met with a smoke bomb set off in front of the entrance. Green smoke. Kryptonite. Not enough to cause any lasting damage or cause Supergirl anything more than a nuisance for more than twenty minutes, but the prospect that they had more scared her. Checkmate.

Lena pushed Ruby towards Maggie and ducked down, bringing them with her. “They’ve just given us the only distraction we’ll get. Get her out of here!” She begged Maggie.

“There’s no where to go!” Maggie called back desperately over the harsh rise in volume from the panic around them.

Supergirl felt herself tugged back by her cape, her surprise causing her body to have no objection to being dragged backwards.

“Supergirl!” She was met with a desperate glance and a perfect match to the description they had sent Maggie in with. Lena Luthor.

Before she knew it, she was behind the information desk and into the security booth.

“You have to get Ruby out of here.” Lena called out desperately... nay, demanded.

Kara was jarred, at the desperation in Lena’s eyes and the slight quiver in her voice. Kara could feel herself getting weaker with every breath she took in. She wasn’t immobilized, at most she felt human. But with Lena’s full pleading and her heart on the line, Kara mustered everything in her that she could, crying out in agony as her lungs burnt with the motion of her sweeping Ruby up in her arms and jumping towards the ceiling. She crashed straight through, and found herself without enough juice to fly, opting for some light guided falling instead.

With Ruby in Alex’s arms with Supergirl’s cape wrapped around her, Kara found herself on the ground, exhausted. Her lungs ached with every breath, and her chest heaved as she spread herself out, desperately taking in the last of the sun’s rays.

“We’ve sent our whole team for crowd control, and ensuring no one gets trampled in that panic, but Maggie won’t let Luthor leave that way. How are we supposed to get them out?” Alex called over her shoulder as she escorted Ruby to the back of a fire brigade a few paces away from them. “We’re monitoring the kryptonite levels in there, it should be safe soon.”

Kara shook her head, sitting up as Alex approached her once again. “They’ll have more kryptonite. I won’t be able to help if I go in as Supergirl.”

“Even when you’re not in the suit Kryptonite affects you the same,” Alex scoffed.

“Right. But they won’t release it into the air unless they see Supergirl.”

“You want to go in undercover.”

“I can be stealthy.”

“No you can’t.” Alex scoffed, but Kara could tell the protest was superficial. Her sisters words caught in her throat as she realized the situation. “I’m surprised all of National City doesn’t know your secret yet.”

Kara looked Alex over with soft eyes. “Trust me on this.” 

“Will you switch to some tactical gear at least?” Alex pleaded with her. “It’ll explain why you’re bullet proof.”

“I can’t balance another disguise, Alex.” Kara shook her head. “I’ll just have to avoid those bullets the best that I can.

∙†∙

“You can’t be here!” Maggie exclaimed as she pulled Kara in to their huddle, suddenly looking around desperately. “Alex is going to kill me!”

“It’s not like you let me in. I was already here, I just saw you and thought it would be safer to stick to a police officer’s side then brave the crowds.”

“Have you met your sister? She won’t give a damn. I have to get you out of here.” Maggie guffawed. She began to mumble under her breath as she dragged both Lena and Kara inside the security booth.

Kara couldn’t help feeling slightly frustrated. If Maggie knew she was Supergirl right now, things would be so much easier.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kara Danvers.” She whispered across to Lena who had immediately slid into the chair in front of the monitors that had the camera feed from all across the station

“Lena Luthor.” Lena replied curtly.

“The two of you can leave together. They won’t be expecting you to be accompanied, Luthor.”

Kara saw Lena tense as if she were about to argue, but at the last second she bit her tongue. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena, immediately knowing that she was up to something. The Lena Luthor she had met thus far, accomplice to Detective Arias would not take orders from anyone, certainly not another officer.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Kara pushed, meeting Maggie’s eyes, hoping to thwart whatever stupid plan Lena was bound to have thought up to put herself in danger.

“I have a duty to stay here and make sure everyone is safe.” Maggie swallowed. “I have communication with the outside. I’ll be okay.”

Kara nodded slowly, swallowing down her nerves. She could handle one headstrong woman right? After all she was stronger than Clark. Yet, for some strange reason that knowledge seemed to give her no comfort at all. Why was Kara so small in the face of one woman? “Whenever you’re ready to leave Ms. Luthor, I think I saw service entrance around the back.”

“They’re not stupid enough to leave that clear.” Lena didn’t even spare Kara a look as she kept clicking away at the keyboard.

“Actually,” Maggie piped up. “I’ve gotten word that the Bureau actually has control of that entrance. You should leave now, while you have a pathway clear.”

Lena looked up, her fingers stopping their dance and light clicks. “Alright Ms. Danvers-”

“Just Kara.”

“Alright, Just Kara. Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

And with that Kara found herself being pulled out of the booth, ducked down behind a panel. Lena was clearly trained in evacuating civilians from high-risk areas. Her hands, one shifting between Kara’s head and her shoulders, gently guided Kara to duck, or shift through an area. Her other hand reached out, as if to steady the pair. Lena’s eyes shifted constantly, as if analysing and scanning the area around them, never meeting Kara’s worried ones. However, somehow Kara felt safe knowing that Lena kept her in the corner of her sight line at all times.

Kara did a quick scan of her own. The residual Kryptonite in the air no longer set her lungs alight, now Kara simple felt weaker. More human. Yet, her xray vision still made do, and combining that data with the footsteps she sensed around them, she was able to pinpoint a lookout at the top of a staircase, that was watching the area they were headed to very closely. They would enter into the lookout’s line of sight before they could even open the door. No doubt, that would raise an alarm, or worse send some lower level thugs their way. Without most of her strength and with her super suit there was not much Kara could do.

Kara took a deep breath in and ran as fast as she could. The world around her stilled, Lena with her hand up, wide eyed, having just spotted the lookout, and the lookout with their gaze almost set on them. Kara couldn’t go much faster, but she managed to grab a stray newspaper and throw it towards the lower level thugs, hoping to draw attention their way instead.

Phasing back into regular speed, Kara looked at Lena, who was eyeing a second newspaper in her hands suspiciously, having not seen it before. Kara shrugged under the pressure. “There’s not much sharp and pointy I could have grabbed, and we need some sort of defense.”

“What are you going to do? Throw it at them?” Lena chuckled darkly, refocusing her attention at the door, and pulling through it.

Kara desperately held back a chuckle. If only Lena knew.

As she reached the door, Lena hurriedly yanked it open, almost succeeding to shove Kara out and shut the door behind her when Kara jammed her foot in the closing door.

“ _What are you doing!?_ ” Kara whisper-shouted frantically.

“ _You can be in here! You’re only a civilian!_ ”

“ _You are too!_ ”

“ _Ms Danvers!_ ”

“ _It’s Kara!_ ” Kara let out in almost a growl. “ _and I’m coming with you!_ ”

Just then, the pair of them were pulled out of the doorway by the collars, and Kara found herself in the desperate clutch of her sister.

“What were you thinking, staying in the doorway like that!?” Alex chastised. “You’re lucky no one spotted you!”

Lena dusted herself off as she stood up from the pavement where she found herself. “Agent Danvers,” she greeted shortly. “You shouldn’t have taken me out of there. They were after Ruby, they would not have touched me.”

“She’s my sister,” Kara offered, attempting to break the tension in the air unsuccessfully.

Lena continued ignoring her, eyes locked on Alex’s. “Sawyer is still in there, I delivered your sister to you in one piece, and you know I have the field experience to help Sawyer.”

“Actually, I don’t know much about you at all, Luthor. Your files are all sealed. Until I find out more about you I am certainly not _trusting_ you to help Detective Sawyer.”

Lena bit her lip, letting her head fall, nodding knowingly, letting out a chuckle.

Kara could see that somehow Alex’s words had cut into Lena. Lena spared her no second look as she made her way to Ruby, gathering the little one into her arms and loading her up into their car.

“Is it safe for them to just go home after this?” Kara wondered aloud.

“Maggie’s going to speak to Detective Arias’ captain, see what sort of assignment Arias is on. Hopefully, that will bring us one step closer to identifying whoever was behind the attack today.”

“Shouldn’t we have interviewed her?”

“I have a feeling that she wouldn’t have had much to say.”


End file.
